Naruto-The Yellow Flash Guardian
by Roblox2331
Summary: "What if Tuxedo Mask isn't my true love." Said a blond haired girl known as Sailor Moon. "Why is my heart pumping so fast? I only made eye contact with that blond kid. That symbol on his back, i have seen it before, but where?" Suddenly Sailor Moon had a vision. It was a guy in an orange jacket. Then she saw the same red circle symbol on his back. "Him" She said.
1. Chapter 1-Sailor What?

Naruto and Pretty Guardian: Sailor Moon Crystal

Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR SAILOR MOON AND I WONT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS.

its just to let creativity out.

Prologue: Final Fight

Location- 4th Great Ninja War

"Sasuke NOW" Yelled a blond haired boy.

"Here we go Naruto" shouted Sasuke as he activated SUSANO'O.

"HERE WE GO KURAMA!" Yelled Naruto as Kurama was summoned to fight.

"TAIL BEAST BOMB" Yelled Naruto and Kurama in unison preparing the Jutsu.

"I have to do something" Thought Sakura.

"TAKE THIS OBITO!" Yelled Naruto hurling the massive chakra ball.

"Have some help Naruto" said Sasuke. "Iferno style: Susano'o Flame control"

The massive chakra ball was hit by Sasuke's arrow that it turned purple-ish red

and was now gaining speed. Obito just stood there and smiled then suddenly Naruto appeared

behind him already prepared for the finishing blow.

"THIS IS FOR EVERYONE WHO DIED TO PROTECT THIS WORLD OBITO!" Yelled Naruto as he swung

his blue sphere to Obito's Back.

"I see," thought Obito. "He was planning to use his Rasengan to throw me faster to this

massive bomb." Obito managed to turn around and was struck by Naruto's Rasengan.

"RASENGAN" Yelled the blond.

"If you take away my hard work that i did." Said Obito "Ill take away what's precious to you."

Obito's Sharigan actvated and took Naruto inside before the Rasengan threw him.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Yelled Obito as the Rasengan threw him to the massive ball. There was

a loud 'Boom' Then Obito was gone and so was Naruto.

"Where is Naruto's chakra" Sasuke asked himself as he tried to find his friend.

"Naruto where are you?" Said Sakura. "Hinata, use your Byakugan to see if you can find

Naruto."

"Okay," Said a purple haired girl. " BYAKUGAN!" Hinata scanned as far away as she could.

"Nar- Naruto's chakra is gone." Stated Hinata.

"What?" Said Sakura as she couldn't believe this. "Are you sure your eyes are working alright."

"Stop it Sakura," Said Sasuke. "The byakugan doesn't lie, if she can't see Naruto's chakra

it means he's gone."

"Naruto-kun please be careful" Thought Hinata as she looked up to the sky. "Naruto-kun,

Where are you?"

-Chapter One-

"The Sailor Guardians?"

"**Hey kid" **Naruto heard a voice. "**Hey kid wake up." **Naruto then opened his eyes.

**"**Where am i?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around. Naruto then realized that he wasn't in Konoha anymore.

"Hey Kurama," Said the blond looking around. "are you seeing this."

"**Yea," **Responded the Kyubbi. "**It looks futuristic, TVs, buildings,….Wait what are those?" **Asked Kurama looking straight at a car.

"Umm….." Naruto said as he got up. "It has light, wheels, and….IT CAN MOVE!" Naruto was shocked as the car moved forward to the road.

"**Seriously, sometimes I can't believe you're the one who mastered all my power, even the dark side of me." **Kurama said putting his hand over his face.

"Yep, that's me." Naruto paused for a second. "The Great Naruto Uzumaki!"

"**You don't change do you?" **Said Kurama. Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"Soo…..Where are we anyways?" Asked Naruto.

"**Kid, I'm a tailed beast, not a freaking tour guide." ** Kurama stated.

"Anyways we should-" Naruto got cut off after hearing multiple screams.

"Heard that Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"**Yep, better go check it out." ** Said Kurama. Naruto started jumping from building to building sense it was dark anyways. Naruto then stopped when he saw a tentacle monster holding three girls that appeared to be dressed in white skirts and white tops with masks.

"Seriously, there fighting ….in skirts?" Thought Naruto to himself.

"TUXEDO MASK HELP!" Yelled a blond haired girl that was captured by the enemy.

"Take THIS" Said a guy dressed in a tux. He was dressed in a black tux including a cape and mask. Tuxedo Mask was about to attack when the monster suddenly made a tentacle come out the ground knocking out Tuxedo Mask.

"TUXEDO MASK!" The blond haired girl screamed as she saw what just happened.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars have been captured my lord," The monster said. Then out of the shadows appeared a man with orange hair. "Jadeite" The monster added.

"Great," Said Jadeite. "Our queen will be pleased, hurry and-"Jadeite was cut off when he heard his minion cry out in pain.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Jadeite as he couldn't believe it. His monster had suffered a huge cut from the back of his head straight down to the floor.

"I'm sorry my lord." Was the final words the monster said. Then he disappeared letting go of the three girls.

"Who could have done this?" Jadeite said. He saw something coming his way and he dogged it. Jadeite looked up and saw two guys in the same orange uniform with same bond hair. He couldn't see his face sense the moon was bright. Jadeite saw how one person was holding out his right arm as the other rotated his arms above it. He saw a blue sphere form in his palm. The guy that was rotating his arm disappeared in a "Poof" sound.

"You, you will pay for this." Screamed Jadeite pointing at the kid. Then the kid ran down the building so fast that Jadeite was barely able to catch up to him. When Jadeite saw where he was it was too late.

"RASENGAN!" Yelled the blond as his sphere impacted Jadeite. Jadeite screamed out in pain. The sphere expanded sending Jadeite into a building with violent rotating force. He crashed into the building so hard that it made a huge crater. The three girls saw how fast he was that their mouth hung open.

"How- how dare *cough* how dare you." Said Jadeite as he was defeated by this kid.

"Attacking helpless girls isn't nice Jadeite," The blond said. "Try picking someone your size."

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Yelled Jadeite as he teleported away.

"Then I'll be waiting Jadeite." Thought Naruto to himself. Then Naruto turned around and got eye contact with the blond girl. He quickly ran up the building so fast.

"WAIT!" Yelled one of the girls. Naruto stopped staring at the moon facing his back to them.

"Yea?" Asked Naruto shifting his eyes back.

"Who are you?" Asked the blond chick.

"The better question is- Who are you?" responded Naruto.

"I'm **Sailor Moon**, Soldier of Love and Justice." Yelled the blond girl.

"I'm **Sailor Mercury**, Soldier of Water and Wisdom" Yelled the blue haired girl.

"And I'm **Sailor Mars**, Soldier of Fire and Passion." Yelled the black haired girl.

"And we are…THE SAILOR GUARDIANS!" The three of them yelled in unison.

"Now, who are you?" Asked Sailor Mars.

"I'm-"Naruto thought for a minute and then said. "I'm the Yellow Flash." The he disappeared in a yellow light. All the girls looked at each other, then to the crater.

"Just who are you Yellow Flash." Sailor Moon thought to herself as she remembered the sky blue eyes she just saw a minute ago. "And why is my heart pumping so fast?" She then looked at the moon. "I- I can't be falling in love with him, can I?" A vision appeared to Sailor Moon. She saw a blond kid with three whiskers on his face. She was looking at his back and saw a red circle in his orange jacket. It was the same circle she saw on the Yellow Flash. "Is it possible that I knew him? Why are these visions of him on my head? And why do I feel like he's my savior." Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask. "Is it possible that Tuxedo Mask, Isn't my true love?"

* * *

><p>There you go. I fixed the problem, hehe...<p>

(THX for telling me... :0)

Well ill keep writing if you guys like it. Anyways pace out.

Dattebayo! (Holds out fist.*Fist Bump* and smiles)


	2. Chapter 2-Those who are precious

**SOORRRYYYY! Sorry, Gomen, Perdon, i took so long to upload the next chapter. Schools a u know what. I was really busy with homework and actual work. I apologize again for the problems in Chapter 1. THX to all who told me. Thanks for the reviews and here we go. Ill keep writing only if you guys tell me. I will start a new FanFiction so keep up and enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN NARUTO(Wishes he did) OR PRETTY GUARDIAN SAILOR MOON(Wishes he'd own that too) THEY BOTH BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Those Who Are Precious<p>

*Location: Arcade

"Luna, did you see him?" Sailor Moon said.

"You mean, The Yellow Flash? Yes, of course I saw him. He was actually so fast that I couldn't catch up to him." Luna said.

"So is he an ally or….." Sailor Mercury paused and then continued. "Or an enemy?"

"I don't know," said Luna. "But he saved all three of you and managed to defeat Jadeite. He might be an ally, but keep your guard up just in case."

"I-I don't think he's an enemy." Said Sailor Moon blushing as she remembered his sky blue eyes.

"I don't think either, but" Sailor Mars turned to Sailor Moon. "Wait… Are You Blushing?!" Suddenly Sailor Moon shook her head.

"N-no it- it's not what you think"

"You are, aren't you?" Mars said smiling. Mars was now teasing Usagi.

"Either way," said Luna. "I still don't know. I still wouldn't trust him." All the girls agreed except Sailor Moon. She somehow knew that The Yellow Flash isn't evil because she saw him protecting her. Sailor remembered the image that struck her head a while ago. The blond hair, the three whiskers, and the red circle on his back. The three girls headed home since tomorrow they had school.

-Location: A building.

Naruto was looking up to the sky. It was dark and the moon was the only thing shining. Naruto thought to himself if there was a way to return back.

"**Hey Kid, something is bothering you? What is it?**" The giant fox said.

"Kurama, What if there's no way to go back? What if we stay here forever?" Naruto said feeling sad.

"**Kid don't worry, I will protect you and I already know that you miss your friends, but that Sailor Moon chick has your heart pumping fast." **Naruto was shocked when he heard this. "**Heh, I told you, I know you. I felt your heart speed up when you made eye contact with her and besides, I get a feeling that you're gonna see her again." **Kurama finished and smiled.

"You know what Kurama?" Naruto said as he smiled. "I get a feeling that I'm gonna see 'her' again too" The moon was full, shiny, and beautiful. "So be ready Sailor Moon."

-The next Day

*Ringggggg*

"Huh?" A girl said. "WHAT! IM GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL." Shouted Usagi as she rushed to get dressed. Usagi got dressed in under two minutes and grabbed her bag.

"Usagi-chan your gonna be late"

"Mom why didn't you wake me u-" Usagi tripped down the stairs. "ow- ow- ow –ow- ow"

"You're so clumsy Usagi."

"I have to go now bye." Usagi got up and left out the door. Usagi was running down the streets heading for school when she noticed Luna right by her side.

"Luna, good morning." Usagi said to the purple cat still running.

"Hey Usagi." Said the cat. "You really should be more responsible. You woke up late, again."

"Hey, it's not my fault I have to save the world." Usagi shot back.

"You got home at ten and I saw you barely sleeping at 1 a.m." Luna said. "You couldn't sleep, why?

Usagi then blushed when she heard that. Usagi then remembered how she couldn't sleep last night. She was thinking of him. She was thinking of the Yellow Flash.

"Wel-well its nothing, I was just-" Usagi didn't notice that the stop light was green and she ran in the middle of the street.

"Usagi-chan, wach out!" Yelled the cat.

"Huh?" Usagi looked and she noticed a car heading towards her. The car, trying to stop, slammed the breaks. It was too late to run, the car was so close that she was done for. Usagi's mind went blank. Out of nowhere a blond kid ran to save Usagi. The kid grabbed Usagi in a bridal form. The kid was so fast that he saved Usagi and managed to dodge the car.

"You okay miss?" The Blond kid asked. Usagi looked up to see the blond kid with more detail. He had blue eyes, orange pants, orange jacket and the thing that caught Usagi off, three whiskers on each side of his cheeks. She also noticed that his jacket was unzipped exposing a white shirt and a blue necklace hanging around his neck. Looking straight at his blue eyes made her heart pound. This kid had a black headband with a white spiral in the middle(School Naruto Headband.)

"Y-yea." Usagi said. "But can you put me down now?" The stranger upon hearing this put Usagi down.

"Oh my bad." He said smiling. That made Usagi blush. "Just be careful, ok?" The stranger finished as he put his arms around his neck and started walking.

"Usagi are you ok?" Asked Luna.

"Yes im alright, but that kid." Said Usagi looking straight at the kid who just saved her. "Those eyes, where have I seen them before? Those whiskers, could he be? And my heart is pounding so fast just like yesterday." Usagi thought to herself.

"That kid seems familiar." Usagi finally said.

"Yes he does." Said Luna. "But you have to go to school. Come on you're gonna be late Usagi." Usagi stated walking towards school. Usagi looked back to see if the kid was there, somehow the stranger disappeared and then Usagi finally came back to her senses.

-After School-

"Hey Rei, hey Ami." Said Usagi waving at her friends. "How are you guys?"

"We're alright." Said Ami

"I sense that something happened this morning Usagi." Said Rei.

"Huh?" Usaig said. "This morning, umm…." Usagi then remembered the incident with the blond. "Umm no, nothing happened." Usagi tried to lie, but it failed. Rei already knew that something was up.

"Ok,Ok."Usagi started taking a deep breath. "I was running to school because I was gonna be late," Rei slapped her own face in disappointment. "And then I was gonna cross the street when Luna distracted me and the light was on green." The two girls then opened their eyes in shock. Usagi continued. "Then a car was heading towards me and I thought I was done for, but then I was saved by a blond kid wearing orange and a blue necklace."

"Oh thank god he saved you." Amy said relived.

"But that's not all." Usagi said getting the attention of the girls. "He had three whiskers on each cheek just like-" Usagi was gonna finish when Mamoru butted in.

"Oh, hey ladies." He said. "Am I interrupting something?" Usagi jumped when she heard him.

"Ma-Mamoru?!" Usagi said. "I wasn't expecting you here."

"Don't worry." Said Ami.

"We can talk later. "Said Rei. Usagi was confused, but then she remembered how she liked Mamoru and she got the message. Usagi waved goodbye to her friends then she faced Mamoru.

"Can we walk home together?" Mamoru asked.

"Umm…." Usagi said blushing. "Yea, ok." The two of them started to walk not knowing what to expect in their trip.

-Location: Half way home.

Usagi and Mamoru walked through the park just to spend time together. Kids playing in the park, Buildings advertising, and cars passing by. The sky was sky-blue and the sun was about to leave and turn into a precious blue moon.

"Hey Usagi." Said Mamoru walking by her.

"Hm?" Answered Usagi turning her face towards him.

"You have noticed that someone is following us right?" Mamoru said seriously.

"Huh? What?" said Usagi as she turned around. She noticed a guy with pricings on his nose and ear. He was taller than Mamoru and looked buff. He was being followed by two other man who were also buff.

"Ma-Mamoru, they are chasing us. What do we do?" Said Usagi scared at the situation.

"If we run. They would probably chase us." Mamoru said. "Because ever sense I picked you up at school, they have been following us. I think they want you Usagi."

"Me? Wh-why would they want me?" Usagi said even more scared.

"I don't know, but ill distract them and you run." Mamoru said.

"But Mamoru, don't leave me alone." Said Usagi

"Don't worry its just three guys. I can handle them." Said Mamoru pointing to the alley between two buildings. "Now when I say run, run through that alley. If you get through, your house should be closer."

"How do you know this?" Asked Usagi raising an eyebrow.

"I have passed through there to wake you up at night the time your friends were in danger." Answered Mamoru. Usagi just looked at him and nodded.

"Ready Usagi-chan?" Asked Mamoru. "One-Two-Three!" Usagi ran as fast as she could and the stalkers started running after her.

"GET HER!" Yelled the pierced dude. "Don't let her escape. The boss wants her!" Immediately the other two ran after her. Mamoru got in the way.

"Back off!" Mamoru yelled at them. The two of them stopped and cracked their knuckles.

"Ready to dance, pretty boy?" Mamoru just stared at them ready to fight.

Usagi was running as fast as she could to reach the other side. Her heart was pounding and her adrenaline punping when suddenly.

"This isn't a nice place for pretty girls like you Usagi." Usagi stopped when the alley was blocked by thirty men. They all looked the same except for the one talking. He was the same height as Mamoru. He was wearing a black shirt with a white jacket. He had jeans on and white shoes. He also had a tattoo on his neck that read: _BOSS_.

"Wh-What do you want from me?" Asked Usagi scared at the view and her heart pumping.

"I had my eye on you Usagi. Ever sense the first day of school I always felt something special about you and I seem to like you. " Said the boss looking straight at Usagi. "I'm Yoshuko(**Was planning to call him Youske)** by the way and I'm not gonna let you be taken away from me." Yoshuko's eyes were staring at was about to turn around and run when she noticed that the group of people behind her. The gang was around her, she couldn't run anywhere. She knew she was done for. Yoshuko lifted his hand and pointed at Usagi.

"Grab her." He said. "I wanna have fun with you sense were alone in this alley." The whole gang smiled and proceeded to follow what the boss just said. A tall and buff guy grabbed Usagi by her arms and she couldn't move.

"Let me go!" she screamed trying to pry herself from this guy. Usagi then gave up when she could not fight him back. Usagi knew this was it. Usagi eyes started watering. Yoshuko walked closer to her.

"Aww….You're so cute Usagi." He said grabbing her face. "Now sense were alone. " Yoshuko started to reach for her skirt. He grabbed it and started lifting it up. When Yoshuko was half way to exposing her Usagi screamed.

"STOP, PLEASE!" Usagi yelled as tears ran down her cheeks. Then three other men came in carrying Mamoru's body inside the alley. Yoshuko smiled when he saw this.

"Your savior is done for." Yoshuko said to Usagi. "There's no one who can save you now. You're all mine and mine only." The three guys threw Mamoru to the floor as he was defeated.

"Wow. He put up a good fight. Too bad he isn't one of us." The pierced guy said. Yoshuko then continued with his plan.

"Now then, should we have some fun?" Yoshuko immediately reached for Usagi's shirt. "This is in the way Usagi, let me help." Usagi was now crying. She was powerless and couldn't transform here due to the situation.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" A voice suddenly was heard. Yoshuko turned around to see who it is. It was a blond kid with blue eyes wearing all orange and had some type of whiskers in his face.

"Who are you?" Asked Yoshuko.

"Im Naruto Uzumaki, and if you touch her, you will regret it."

"And youre supposed to stop me? Hah! Don't make me laugh." Said Yoshuko. "Take him down guys." The men did what he ordered. They all charged at Naruto. Suddenly Kurama spoke to Naruto.

"**Hey kid, remember that you can't use any jutsu cuz if you do, you will reveal your identity." **Said Kurama in his head. "**You're gonna have to fight them one on one this time kid." **Naruto just nodded and waited for the perfect time. Three guys charged at Naruto first. One of them swung at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked and punched him in his stomach sending him flying towards another member. Then the third one stopped, shocked at what he just saw, just to be surprised with an uppercut to the face(How Naruto defeated Neji.).

"Boss, he took one of us down with just a hit. Do you really think he can handle him?"

"Come on, There's thirty of you and only one of him." Yoshuko stated. "Stop playing around and finish him." Upon hearing this two men went after Naruto. One of them swung at Naruto's head while the other one aimed for his feet. Again Naruto ducked the hit and jumped out of the way. He quickly recovered and jumped towards his attackers. Naruto simultaneously punched the enemy on the face in midair and kicked the other one in the face as well. Before he could land, using the oppertunity, he jumped from the enemy's face. He lifted his leg and swung down kicking another gang member from the top of his head sending him straight down(The same way he took down Kiba. A.K.A Uzumaki Barrage.)

"Six down." Naruto said looking straight forward at Yoshuko. "Twenty four more to go." Naruto rushed quickly taking down three more men. Naruto then punched a guy in the stomach, sending him flying, only to be surprised by a fist to his jaw. Naruto fell but, quickly got up(Doing a stand up. You know ninja style.) Naruto quickly returned the favor as he managed to take the person who knocked him down by surprise and landed a punch on his face.

" *huff* *huff* Is that all you got?" Naruto said though breaths. A bead of sweat rolled down Naruto's brow.(Your comment actually gave me this idea. THX BabLe7) The group got pissed as this kid was winning and took whatever they could find. They took steel pipes, wood, and even hard plastic from the floor. Naruto thought in the situation he was in.

"Hey Kurama," Naruto said in his head. "You think I can use sage mode?"

"**Naruto, are you trying to get yourself caught?"** said the beast. "**Sorry but, you're gonna have to figure this out on your own." ** Naruto then quickly took out a kunai. The battle started again. One of the members swung with a steel pipe at Naruto only to be surprised by Naruto's kunai. Naruto managed to get an opening and he took it. With his spare hand, he punched the member in the stomach. He quickly back flipped and two other members took themselves out, by trying to hit Naruto.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt, you know?" Naruto said jokingly. Naruto thought in his head. "Fourteen down, sixteen more to go." Naruto quickly rushed and took down another three. Naruto didn't see it coming but, he was hit in his stomach by wood. Naruto quickly groaned in pain.

"Why don't you just GIVE UP!?" yelled Yohuko . This made Naruto's blood boil. He quickly got back to his feet. One of the members, using a steel pipe, swung at Naruto. Naruto just stood still looking down. Usagi's heart was pounding as Naruto didn't move. When the member fully swung down his tool, his tool broke in half. The members were shocked when they saw this. Naruto had just swung his kunai so fast that it not only managed to cut through it like it was nothing, he also caught his attacker off guard. Naruto then quickly swung his fist landing in the member's stomach. The member groaned in pain and was punched so hard that he went flying through the air only to land in front of Yoshuko's feet, unconscious. Naruto then rushed to the rest taking them down one by one until the last one standing was Yoshuko. The thirty members where laying on the floor beaten, bloody, and some unconscious. Naruto was bruised and tired.

"Why? How? How are you this strong?" Yelled Yoshuko. Naruto looked straight at the boss.

"When one truly protects something precious to them, they become as strong as they can be." Answered Naruto. Naruto didn't notice, but a member managed to get up and hit Naruto in his back with a steel pipe. Naruto quickly turned around and knocked the member down. Naruto turned back at Yoshuko. Naruto's legs were giving up on him from the last hit. Naruto had one eye opened and his left hand was holding his right shoulder. Naruto was weak from all the hits he had received. His legs gave up and he collapsed on the floor with only his hands and knees holding him up.

"It's over." Yoshuko said. "You have failed Naruto. Give up now before it's too late." Naruto just looked up and grinned.

"I don't know *huff* the meaning of the word *huff* 'give up' "Upon saying that, Naruto got back up to his feet. Yoshuko was surprised. "This kid." Yoshuko thought to himself. "He's not giving up. Might as well finish him now." Yoshuko took a weird looking thing out of his pocket. Usagi was shocked at this object.

"Naruto! Run!" She screamed "He has a gun!" Naruto looked at the object and sense Usagi said it was dangerous he had to be more careful.

"I don't quit, I don't run, I never go back on my word." Naruto said. "Because that's my ninja way!"

Naruto quickly rushed at the boss. He was so fast that when the boss realized where Naruto was he just pulled the trigger. Everything went quiet. The air was heavy. Time seemed to pass slowly.

"NARUTO!" Usagi yelled upon hearing the gunshot. Usagi's heart now pumping in fear. She couldn't believe what just happened, tears ran more down her cheeks. Usagi thought that Naruto was done for. To her surprise she heard a groan. She looked up only to see Naruto still standing. Naruto punched Yoshuko in the stomach sending him flying back and hitting the wall with force The punch was so great that Yoshuko's gun hit the wall so hard that the impact made it shatter into pieces. The bullet managed to scratch Naruto on his cheek, but rather than that. Naruto was alright. Naruto's scratch was now leaking blood down his cheek.

"How can you not give up?" Said the boss defeated by Naruto as he couldn't believe this kid took down his gang.

"I have my friends and my family who are precious to me." Said Naruto, then he clenched his fists. "And I won't give up, even if it kills me. I can't give up." Naruto positioned his right fist to where his heart is, then he continued. "They are counting on me, so I won't give up. Protecting them makes me stronger, so I can't lose."

"Fr-Friends, huh?" Said the boss. "I used to think like you kid, but then I gave up." Naruto looked at straight at him.

"It's never too late to change Yoshuko." Said Naruto.

Yoshuko was shocked at the response then he smiled and then fell unconscious. Naruto then turned to Usagi, holding his right shoulder with his left arm, and then started walking towards her.

"You *huff* ok *huff* miss?" Naruto managed to ask though breaths. Usagi just nodded and then Naruto smiled. Naruto's body gave up and fell unconscious moving quickly to the ground. Naruto was about to hit the ground when Usagi jumped and saved him. Naruto's eyes closed seeing darkness. The only thing he remembers is Usagi's face.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Anyways thanks for reading and like i said, Ill keep writing if you guys want more. Still sad how Naruto ends in Nov. 10. <strong>

**I think I'm gonna cry. *sob* Well ill catch you bros/bras later.**

***Roblox2331 then brofist the readers and smiles* See ya later, Dattebayo!**


	3. Chapter 3- Friends

**I couldn't find the break page thing so i'm gonna be doing this for a while. So its been a while. Sorry i took so long, i was busy and i couldn't write. So anyways here you go, as promised Chap. 3. Enjoy! :)**

"Where am I?" Naruto asked. Naruto turned his head to the right then the left, but he only saw darkness. "Yo, Kurama? You here?"

"**Yea Naruto, im here." **Responded the Fox.

"Oh, Kurama. You know where we are?"

"**Nop, I only see darkness too." **

"Crap." Said Naruto as he heard Kurama's response. "All I remember is protecting Usagi, then my body gave up."

**"Hey Naruto, You see that?" ** Asked the fox.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around to see what was up. "Hey, there's a light."

**"You think were dead Naruto?" **Asked the fox.

"KURAMA YOU BAKA!" Naruto yelled. "OF COURSE WERE NOT DEAD, YOU LUCKY I CANT SEE YOU!" Naruto then stopped as he saw the light get closer.

"What th-"Naruto got cut off. Naruto then opened his eyes and saw he was in a room. He had bandages all around. He had a bandage on his cheek where the bullet had hit him. Naruto then tried to stand up, but something was in the way. A blond girl was sleeping soundlessly on his lap sitting in a chair. Behind her was a purple cat with a Moon crest in her head.

"She took care of me.' Naruto thought to himself blushing. Naruto noticed how she was dressed in her school uniform and how she was tired because she looked knocked out.

**"Naruto," **said the fox. "**You know who she is right?"** Naruto nodded. Naruto knew this girl was Usagi/Sailor Moon. Naruto just stood still not knowing how to escape.

"Crap Kurama," Naruto said. "I can't leave or else she'll wake up. If I teleport- No, she will hit the ground and wake up. Ummm…Maybe-No." Naruto didn't know what to do so he just played along. Naruto sat down and slept.

"She'll leave to school tomorrow anyways." Naruto said. "Perfect time to leave." Naruto fell asleep ready to get his plan into action. What he didn't know is that tomorrow is Saturday.

-Time skip, Next day…

"Huh?" Naruto said as he was waking up only to feel something, or someone by his side. Naruto opened his eyes and noticed how Usagi wasn't in his lap anymore. His body was facing straight up to the celling. Naruto moved his hand and it touched something. Naruto immediately turned his head only to notice Usagi sleeping beside him. Naruto gulped.

"She's so close." Naruto thought to himself. Naruto's heart was skipping a beat or two. "I can't move again." Naruto noticed how Usagi had her arm wrapped around his arm.

"Ok, just calm down." Naruto thought to himself. "I can just budge myself out." Naruto gulped at his idea.

"Ok, here we go." Naruto tried to move his arm out of Usagi's arm. "OH, NONONONOONON!" Naruto screamed in his head when Usagi held more tightly his arm.

"**Hahahaahha!" **Kurama laughed as he saw this.

"SHUT UP KURAMA!" Naruto screamed in his head. "ILL COME IN THERE AND KICK YOU BUTT."

**"Oh, but whose in a bigger problem doe?" **Kurama fired back laughing a little bit.

"I SWEAR KURA-"Naruto got cut off when we turned and faced Usagi. They were so close to each other that Usagi woke up. Their eyes meet. Both Naruto and Usagi jumped out the bed, both red as a tomato. Usagi hit the wall while Naruto fell of the bed.

"I- I'm- I'm sorrryyyy." Usagi shouted while moving her hands all around. Usagi was blushing and still saying sorry to Naruto. Naruto got up to notice he didn't have a shirt on. Usagi turned red again when she saw Naruto's body.

"Um, no worries miss," Naruto said looking around for his shirt. When he finally spotted it he grabbed it and put it on. "But, weren't you supposed to go to school?"

"School?" Said Usagi confused. "But its Saturday." Naruto froze when he heard this.

"It's Sa-Sat-SATURDAY!" Naruto yelled in his head.

"**Of course it's Saturday." **The fox told Naruto.

"You knew it was SATURDAY! And you didn't TELL ME!?" Naruto yelled in his head.

"**You never asked, did you?**" Kurama said.

"Hey ." Usagi said. Naruto came back to his senses.

"Huh, what?" Naruto said.

"Wait, you don't remember?" Asked Usagi. Naruto shook his head

"Can't say I do."

"Umm….Ok." Said Usagi. Naruto sat on a chair then Usagi continued. "Where are you from, ?"

"I'm from Konoha Village and don't call me by my last name, it makes me feel old. Call me Naruto." Naruto said.

"Ok." Usagi nodded. "Narut- Wait? Why did you freak out when you heard today was Saturday?"

"Umm…. It's just that…" Naruto thought a way out of this. A voice out of nowhere was heard.

"It's because he was trying to leave." Naruto was trying to find the source of the voice then he paused when he saw a purple cat.

"Isn't that right, Naruto?" The cat said. Naruto looked at it feeling bad about what he was trying to do.

"You were trying to leave?" Asked Usagi. "And also, why didn't you freak out when you heard Luna talk?" Naruto told Usagi that in his world, there were talking dogs, so he didn't mind.

"I was gonna leave because I don't want to be any trouble for you." Answered Naruto feeling guilty. "I couldn't save your boyfriend in time. I should have arrived sooner." Usagi blushed when she heard 'boyfriend' then she reached and touched Naruto's face.

"It wasn't your fault, Naruto." She said. "You did what you could and also, Mamoru isn't my boyfriend, but he's ok. He got out of the hospital, with a few bruises, the next day."

"And when was that?" Naruto asked.

"Four days ago." Responded Usagi. Naruto froze when he heard this.

"S-so you took care of me?" Asked Naruto.

"Yep." Usag said smiling.

"This girl," Naruto said in his head. "She took care of me." A memory passed through Naruto's head. Naruto remembered how Hinata used to treat his wounds each time he trained with Shino and Kiba.

-Flash Back-

Naruto remembered the day when Kiba managed to get him in Fang over Fang. Naruto hit the ground and a cloud of smoke appeared with leaves flying all around.

"Damn it." A guy dressed in black, dog eyes and wild stance said. "It was a clone." He looked around to find Naruto.

"Kiba! Behind-"Shino got cut off. Naruto had tricked Kiba using a clone.

"TAKE THIS!" Naruto yelled as he swung at Kiba. Kiba immediately jumped and managed to dodge the attack. Naruto was wide open, and Kiba took the opportunity.

"LETS GO, AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled as his dog prepared for the attack. Kiba and Akamaru started to rotate simultaneously. "FANG OVER FANG!" Naruto saw what was happening, but it was too late. Kiba's attack struck Naruto on his back.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled when he got hit. There was a loud 'BOOM' and then smoke all over the place.

"W-we got him!," Kiba said. "We got him Akamaru!" Kiba was proud and so was his dog. On the other side, Naruto was getting back up. Naruto tried to stand up, but he fell immediately to his knees.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" A voice said. Naruto looked up to find the source of the voice. It was Hinata running to Naruto's side.

"Ar-are you ok?" She asked worryingly.

"Yea." Naruto said. He tried to stand up, but the result didn't change.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "You could have escaped Kiba's attack. Why didn't you?" Naruto looked at the view. Kiba was patting Akamaru and smiling. In other words, Kiba was happy.

"Because," Naruto said. "I just wanted to see him smile. So I took the hit." Hinata was confused, but then she got it. Hinata just smiled and looked at Kiba, who was playing with Akamaru. Then she turned to Shino, who was staring at Kiba and Akamaru. Hinata then turned to face Naruto.

"Let me heal you Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she performed hand signs. Hinata started healing Naruto while hearing Kiba laugh. She then felt the wind passing by and she heard the trees moving. It was a nice day in Konoha.

-END Flashback-

"-uto?" Naruto heard a voice. "Hey Naruto!" Naruto immediately snapped out of it.

"Huh?" Naruto said looking at the blond girl.

"Do you always stare out to space?" Asked Usagi.

"Hehe.." Naruto said smiling while scratching his cheek.

"Seriously, Naruto-kun." Usagi said. "You have a problem."

"Yea," Naruto said. "Anyways, thanks for taking care of me, but I must leave. I must return to my world and I don't want to cause you any more trouble. So if you don't mind, I'll be going now-"Naruto got cut off when Usagi took Naruto's hand and dragged him to the door.

"No," She said. "You are not leaving. I took care of you, so you owe me. Plus I have to thank you for saving me and I have some friends who want to see you…with a shirt on"

"This girl is different." Naruto thought in his head, then he said. "I guess you're right, but where are we going- And wait, what do you mean _with a shirt on?_" Usagi just giggled while Naruto was pondering what she meant.

"Were going out to eat," She said. "Or are you not hungry? Because I would if I slept through five straight days."Usagi ignored the 'shirt' question and continued dragging Naruto down the stairs towards the door. Naruto immediately agreed to go, sense is was food, but was still wondering what she meant.

"And also," Usagi said. She turned her head to Naruto, catching Naruto's eyes. "I want to know more about you Naruto-kun." Naruto just nodded and smiled. After presenting Naruto to Usagi's mother, Usagi and Naruto walked out the door. Naruto found it funny when Usagi's mom thought they were going on a date because Usagi was still holding Naruto's hand, trying to drag him outside. It was early in the morning so they had plenty of time to go hang out and enough time for Naruto to meet new friends.

-Time Skip-

-Location: Unknown…

"So, were are we going to eat?" Asked Naruto while walking alongside Usagi. Usagi turned her head to Naruto.

"My friends and me decided to go get ramen." Naruto froze when he heard ramen. "Hey, Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun, you ok? Or do you not like ramen?"

"Did you just say 'ramen'?" Naruto asked Usagi thinking he heard wrong. Usagi nodded. Naruto immediately began to feel a rush to get there quick.

"Usagi-"Naruto got cut off.

"You got money, right Naruto-kun?" Usagi asked. Naruto nodded no. "Wait, so how did you get here without money?"

"It's a long story." Naruto answered. Naruto caught a glimpse of something. "Hey Usagi, what's that?" Naruto said pointing to what it seemed to be a throwing game and a huge crowd. Usagi stopped to take a closer look.

"Oh, that."Usagi said. "It's a throwing kunai game." This got Naruto's attention. "Basically, you aim to hit three targets, throwing your kunai of course. And if you hit all the targets in the middle red dot, you get all the money that it says up there." Usagi points at a TV type of thing that reads." Win: 76216.74 Yen" In other words, 650 U.S. dollars. Naruto seemed intrigued to test his skills on the game.

"Anyways, that game is tricked." Usagi said.

"How come?" Naruto asks.

"If you do manage to hit two targets, the last one will move left and right." Usagi explains.

"Can I have a try?" Naruto asked.

"Wait, don't tell me you want to try it." Usagi said looking at Naruto like he's crazy.

"Yep, I don't have money so I'll give it a shot." Naruto finally says.

"You need 586 Yen (Like 5 dollars.) " Usagi says.

"Then can I borrow some?" Naruto asks Usagi.

"Are you crazy?" Usagi says looking at Naruto. "I have to pay for my lunch, plus my friend Rei tried this game too and she lost. And she has the best accuracy I ever seen."

"Please Usagi," Naruto said looking into her eyes. "Don't worry, I will repay you and even double if I lose." Usagi knew that Naruto was gonna lose and then she'll receive double, but even so, she still didn't buy it. Usagi then noticed how serious Naruto was so she gave up.

"Naruto-kun" Usagi said. She tried to come up with an excuse, but nothing came to mind. "Alright, Naruto-kun. But if you lose, you better keep your word." Usagi then reached into her wallet. "Here" She said, handing over Naruto the money.

"Don't worry, I won't lose and by some chance I do, I'm a man of my word." Naruto said accepting the money and smiling. Naruto then began to walk towards the game.

"Come right up!" A man dressed in a white shirt and black pants said. "Try my game's I come up with every week. I must move on to a new game, so can **_someone_** please win?"

"But, it's hard." A stranger who recently tried it, but failed said.

"It's hard," The old man said. "But not impossible." Naruto got even more excited when the old man challenged him.

"Alright, I'll give it a twirl." Naruto said.

"Brilliant my boy!" Said gramps. "And what may your name be boy?"

"Naruto gramps." He responded. "And get ready to hand me the money, cuz im gonna win."

"Oh huhu," said Gramps. "Confidence is a good thing. Alright here's the rules. You got three targets and only three kunai. In order to win, you must hit every target, one by one of course, in that red circle. If you manage to hit two targets in the spot then the last one will come forward and move from side to side. You must be ten feet away, so better hope your accuracy is good as your strength. You got that kid" Naruto nodded and handed the fee to play.

"Alright!" Naruto said as the old man hands him his kunai.

"Let's get started then." The old man said. The crowd kept their distance, in case if he threw the kunai backwards. Naruto took the first kunai with his right arm and prepared himself. Usagi was among the crowd waiting for Naruto to lose. Naruto threw his kunai perfectly that his first target was done. The kunai landed right in the middle of the tiny red circle.

"One down," Gramps said. "Two more to go." Naruto then got his second kunai prepared. He focused and finally he threw it. Another bullseye. The kunai landed perfectly in the target.

"Two down," Said Gramps. "One more to go, and good luck my friend." He then turned a lever that made the last target come a little close, but then it started moving from side to side.

"My last kunai," Naruto thought in his head. "Better make this count, cuz I can't screw up now." Naruto grabbed his last kunai. Like always, Naruto got prepared. He started to focus on how fast was the target moving so he can at least guess when to throw it. Naruto knew that he couldn't hit his target by just using his normal force, so he started to concentrate Chakra towards his kunai. Then Naruto saw a window of opportunity and he threw his kunai. The crowd froze and so did Usagi. When the old man stopped the target, he got up and went to get a closer look. The old man was shocked at the scene, but then he smiled. The kunai hit the target right in the small red circle. The old man then walked to his booth and withdrew the money.

"Congratulations, Naruto." The old man said handing Naruto the money. "You have beaten my game, so here's the money as promised." Naruto gladly accepted it and smiled.

"I told you," Naruto said while stuffing Gama-chan(His toad shaped wallet) with money. "I was gonna win, didn't I?"

"You're so right." The old man said. "Hope to see you again when I put my new game up."

"And I'll be there to beat it too." Naruto said then he walked away. The whole crowd was still in the state of shock. Usagi ran up to Naruto.

"Oh, hey," Naruto said reaching into Gama-chan. "Here you go." Naruto handed Usagi her money back and she took it.

"How did – How did you manage to win?" Usagi asked.

"It was just luck, I guess." Naruto responded putting his arms on the back of his neck. "So, are we gonna go meet up with your friends or not?" Usagi just nodded and continued to walk to the ramen shop, not knowing how hungry Naruto can be.

-Location,

-Ramen Shop-

Usagi and Naruto walked in the ramen shop. The smell fascinated Naruto bringing back memories of Ichiraku Ramen Shop, otherwise home.

"*sniffs* Ahhh" Naruto said. "This takes me back." Usagi turned to Naruto

"Did you say something, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Nah," He responded. Naruto looked around. "So, where are they?" Usagi then turned to see if she could spot her friends.

"Oh," She said. "That's them." Usagi said pointing on a table with two girls. Naruto noticed how one had glasses and a computer besides her. She had short hair and was dressed in a blue shirt with a matching skirt. Then Naruto noticed the other girl had long hair, a red shirt with a red skirt. She looked like she could take a hit and when Naruto felt her Chakra, he noticed how she had higher chakra then Usagi and the other chick.

"So," Naruto thought in his head. "She must be the one who tried the game and failed." Usagi then started walking towards the group, so Naruto followed. When Naruto arrived at the table, he was greeted by a smile.

"Hey guys," Usagi said. "I brought the kid, with a shirt on, as promised." Naruto had completely forgot about that.

"So," Usagi said. "This here is Mizuno, Mei." She said pointing to the girl with short hair and laptop. "And this over here is Hino, Rei." Usagi then points to the long haired girl.

"So," Rei said. "Who are you whiskers?"

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto." The blond said. "But you can call me Naruto."

"Alright Naruto-kun." Mei said. "Have a seat would you, let us treat you to lunch." Naruto sat down.

"No, don't worry." Naruto said. "I'll pay for my meal and I'll pay for yours too." Mei and Rei looked at each other.

"You see," Usagi started. "Naruto-kun beat the Kunai throwing game, so he received a handsome reward." Naruto then pulled out Gama-chan and smiled.

"Yup, I won." Naruto said. Rei's eyes got wide when she heard this.

"You mean to tell me that this kid beat the game?" Rei said as she couldn't believe it. Usagi nodded while Naruto was playing with Gama-chan.

"So," said Mei. "We need to thank you for saving Usag-chan, twice." Naruto put Gama-chan away. "If it wasn't for you, she would have been done for."

"No problem." Naruto said.

"Wait." Rei said. "Didn't you got hit by a bullet?" Everyone got quiet, Then Naruto answered.

"Yea, I did, but I only got my cheek scratched." Naruto said. "So, no big deal."

"I heard that you single handedly took down thirty men." Rei said. "Is that true?" Naruto nodded.

"Enough with the talk already." Naruto said. "Are we gonna eat or not, cuz im starving. Yo chef, give me four bowls of ramen A.S.A.P." The group ate their food and Naruto ordered five more bowls after his first one.

"Not as good as Ichiraku, but whatever." Naruto said digging into his fifth bowl.

"Wow, Naruto-kun." Said Rei. "So, you weren't lying when you said you where hungry." Naruto nodded as he finished his bowl.

"Ahh," Naruto said, not noticing that a noddle was on his face. "Now I'm full." The three girls giggled at Naruto.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Naruto asked. The girls began to giggle again.

"It's just that you have a noddle on your face." A voice was heard. The girls got quiet and Naruto turned around to find out who it was. It was a guy in a tux.

"Are you always wearing a tux Ma…Ummm." Naruto said scratching his head trying to remember his name.

"Mamoru," Usagi said. "What are you doing here?" Mamoru turned to Usagi.

"I was just going to eat here when I saw you guys,…And him." Mamoru said. "Naruto, may I have a word with you, alone?" Naruto just got up and followed him.

"I'll be back," Naruto said. "So in the meantime, order yourself whatever you like." Naruto smiled. The three girls looked at each other, then turned to see Naruto leaving out the door.

"So,what should I order?" Rei asked. Mei and Usagi turned to Rei. "What? He said he was gonna pay, so why not?" Meanwhile Naruto is walking with Mamoru outside. Mamoru stops with his back facing Naruto.

"Naruto," He said. "I need to ask you a favor." That got Naruto's attention. "Can I count on you Naruto?"

"It depends, tux boy." Naruto responded. Mamoru was still facing his back to Naruto.

"I need you to protect Usagi-chan for me." Mamoru finally said. Naruto was a bit confused, but then he guessed it.

"Is it because you like her?" Naruto asked. Mamoru stayed still looking out into the city. Then he nodded.

"I couldn't protect her." Mamoru said. "I couldn't take down not even one person, but you on the other hand, took down thirty men. Sure she can be clumsy, and even shy but even I wasn't strong enough. Always when I want to protect her I can't. So that's why I'm asking you. So can I count on you?" Mamoru turned to Naruto with watery eyes. Naruto thought for a minute. Mamoru reminded Naruto of himself when he always fought Sasuke. Naruto nodded.

"You have my word, because." Naruto paused for a bit. "Because that's my ninja way." Naruto put his right arm, clenched into a fist, on his chest were his heart is.

"So," Mamoru said almost crying. "Is that a promise?" Naruto nodded.

"I don't go back on my word and plus," Naruto said getting Mamoru's attention. "If I fail, I can always count on you, ya know?" Mamoru was confused. Then Naruto added. "Because you're my friend." Mamoru smiled and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. Naruto just smiled.

"Yea, because we are friends." Mamoru said.

"Now, let's get back to our other friends waiting for us." Naruto said. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch just to celebrate," Naruto walked up to the door and hold it for Mamoru. "That we became friends." Naruto finished then he just smiled and Mamoru did too. The two boys went inside the ramen shop to reunite with their friends. They spent two hours talking and laughing. Naruto then looked out the window to see the sky.

"You know what Kurama?" Naruto thought to himself.

"**Hmm, what kid?" ** The fox answered. Naruto turned form Mei to Rei, to Mamoru, and finally to Usagi. Another thirty minutes passed by. The group finally said their goodbyes and left the store. Naruto paid for all their meals, as promised, and still had money left over. Rei and Mei left together and Mamoru was about to leave when suddenly Naruto told them to go. Naruto said that he'll catch up to them after he paid for the meals. Naruto paid for all their meals, as promised, and still had money left over. Mamoru nodded and started walking with Usagi.

"Hurry up Naruto-kun or else we'll leave you behind." Usagi said. Naruto nodded then she started walking again.

"This kinda feels like home." Naruto said to Kurama. "Im glad I made new friends, now I won't let anyone break this bond." Naruto felt the presence of a dark power.

"**You feel that, right Naruto?" ** The fox said. Naruto nodded.

"Yep." Naruto responded. "Better get ready, just in case something is up. I won't let anyone harm my friends."

**So, how was that? As always thanks for reading, ill keep writing so you know what to do. I still dont know if i should make Naruto stay as the Yellow Flash, or have him known as just Naruto. Maybe ill keep him as Yellow Flash. Well THX for reading and now i'm off. **

***Roblox2331 stretches out his arm and Bro Fists the readers* See ya!**


	4. Chapter3-Continued-Friends

**This is the rest piece that i lost for chp3. Enjoy and also sorry for the confussion, but there will be another part to this i guess.**

"**You finally gonna tell them who you are, Naruto." **Kurama asked. Naruto nodded. "**For now Naruto, stick with them and if danger comes, fight as yourself. Your strong enough to take the enemy's down yourself." **

"So, you're telling me to just pretend that I was there when the villain came and attacked. Is that it?" Naruto said.

"**For a minute there I thought that you were dumb, but it looks like you understand what to do. I'll figure out a way to hide yourself as the Yellow Flash later, for now just fight with your bare hands." **Naruto nodded and then he ran to catch up to his friends. Naruto finally cached up to Usagi and Mamoru.

-Location-Arcade.

-Time -night.-

"So Rei, Mei." Said a purple cat. "What do you think of this 'Naruto' fella?"

"He seems like a nice guy," Said Mei. "But it feels like he's hiding something. Sure it was nice of him to buy us lunches, but could he really have saved Usagi? I still don't trust him."

"I agree on that too." Said Rei. "There's something he's hiding from us because I could feel an enormous power from him and the power seemed evil. I can't trust him either. Even if he calls us his friends, I still don't believe him." Rei, Mei, and Luna agreed to take Naruto more like an enemy rather than an ally.

"That's true, but." Said Luna. "Somehow he convinced Usagi-chan that he's good." Rei butted in.

"And also he gained Mamoru's trust." Rei said. "I trust Mamoru, but what if that kid is evil? We have to be more careful around him."

"Alright." Said Luna. "I too noticed something weird in this kid. I saw him save Usagi from getting hit by that car the other day. I can't trust him either, he tried to leave the house when Usagi was asleep. Luckily Usagi-chan had her hands wrapped around his left hand and I also noticed the presence of something evil. I don't know what to do, but for now listen closely." Rei and Mei nodded. "You must keep that kid away from Usagi-chan. For all we know, he could be working for the evil kingdom. So your mission is to keep Naruto away, we can't trust him. He is an enemy for now." Luna finished and let the two girls head home.

-Location- Close to Usagi's house.

-Time-Night.

"So guys," Naruto said. "How's school for ya?" Mamoru looked at Naruto in confusion. Usagi noticed it and explained.

"You see here Mamoru-kun." She said pointing at Naruto. "This baka doesn't go to school. He said that he left his village or something." Naruto was crying anime tears.

"Yo-You don't have to be so cold Usagi-chan." Usagi just laughed.

"It was just a joke Naruto-Kun." Usagi said laughing even more.

"It doesn't help Usagi-chan." Naruto responded still crying anime tears. Mamoru smiled.

"School's fine Naruto, but why don't you attend it?" Mamosu asked.

"Well, umm….." Naruto thought a way out of it. "It's just that, I'm not good at school so…"

"Even so Naruto, you should attend it." Mamoru said.

"Yea," said Usagi. "We can all hang out afterwards and have fun." Naruto thought for a moment.

"Alright then," Naruto said. "If you guys want me to, then I'll give your school a shot." Usagi and Mamoru smiled. The trio walked and finally got to Usagi's house. Then Mamoru and Naruto waved goodbye to Usagi as she opened her door and went inside. Mamoru looked at Naruto.

"Alright Naruto," He said. "I'll be going home now, I'll catch you later." Naruto help out a fist and Mamoru gladly bumped it.

"Yea Mamoru, see ya later." Naruto said as he saw his friend leave. Naruto started walking towards the park sense he had nowhere to sleep and sense he felt the presence of evil.

"All right Kurama." Naruto said. "Now, I'll just wait till-"Naruto got cut off as he felt an even greater evil power. Out of nowhere a cloud of dark smoke appeared. It twirled like a tornado until a figure was revealed. It was a dark looking figure. The first thing that Naruto noticed is that he resembles a ninja. He had one sword on his back, a black mask, black shirt with armor, black pants with shurikane holders, straps all around, and ninja sandals. Naruto could see that his eyes wanted to kill. He had the stare of a killer.

"Speak of the devil." Naruto said. "Who are you and what do you want?" The ninja pulled out his blade holding it with both of his hands and got into a fighting stance. Naruto had his right index finger on the circle on his kunai, just to be safe.

"My goal here is," The ninja said with a ghost type of voice. "To take down Sailor Moon and return her so that the precious Moon crystal is ours. Then lord Jedite would be pleased." Naruto clenched his left fist when he heard that he was working with Jedite. Naruto pulled out hid kunai and got it ready to fight. Both Naruto and the Ninja charged at each other. The ninja swung his sword, but Naruto dodged it. The ninja quickly swung his blade again only to be blocked by Naruto's kunai. Naruto and the ninja collided a bunch of times, but there wasn't a scratch on either of them. They were both tired.

"You're *huf* very good." The ninja said.

"You *huff* too." Naruto responded. "But I won't lose to you!" Naruto quickly charged at the ninja. Naruto swung his kunai to the ninja's face, but it was blocked by the ninja. Naruto smiled and with his left arm, he punched the ninja in the stomach sending him flying back. The ninja quickly recovered in midair. The ninja landed on his feet.

"This isn't over kid." The ninja said only to disappear in a cloud of smoke. Naruto just saw him vanish and then he put his kunai away. Naruto then remembered what the Ninja's goal was. To take Usagi-chan, but what's this crystal thing?

"Yo, Kurama he's gone right?" Naruto asked the fox. Kurama then tried to feel the presence of evil, but no success.

"**Yea, that was a hard fight there. He was able to match your speed and counter your attacks." **Kurama responded. "**So, what now?"**

"First, to get an apartment." Naruto said to Kurama. "And second, to enlist myself in school with Usagi-chan." Naruto started walking still thinking of the incident a while ago. Naruto knew that he couldn't back down now. He already promised Mamoru that he will protect Usagi-chan and plus he never goes back on his word.

**That's it. Ill try not to forget things. Its just that i lost this chapter because i copied it to a USB. After that i finished it on my USB and when i got home, i realized that i had somehow lost it. Oh well, accidents right? Ill keep writing. You know what to do. Anyways THX for reading and adios my amigo's**

**Roblox2331 fist bump's all the reader's. -P.S- Take care my friends.**


	5. Chapter 4-Naruto

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I was too busy with family problems and yea. Anyways, here you go and ill upload the other part on the 18 or so. Yep 12/18/2014 is the next update date or sooner cuz i left you guys for too long so yea. Enjoy**

A young blond boy yawned as he got up. He rubbed his eyes and then took a look around. The boy remembered that he slept in a branch, very far from the ground. Then he jumped down and landed on his feet. He stretched himself out, just in case. He then turned his head to a tree that had scratches, holes, slashes, and even burns. The boy remembered that he trained in that tree for two hours last night, sense he had nothing else to do. The boy jumped, landed on a tree branch, and was now heading for the city.

-Location- City

-Time- 8:00 a.m

Naruto got to the city and had time to kill. He walked all around, meeting people, watching, smelling, and even buying. Naruto bought himself Ramen, sense he knew were the shop was. After Naruto finished his bowl, he walked around trying to see if an apartment was available. After looking and searching, he found nothing.

"Oh, come on." He said. "Not a single one." Naruto then noticed an old lady who was carrying too many bags that it looked like she was going to get squashed. Naruto then walked up to her.

"You need help there?" Naruto asked the lady. The lady gladly accepted Naruto's help. Naruto took the groceries to the lady's house. Naruto sat the groceries down.

"Thank you young man." The lady said, bowing down and offering gratitude to Naruto.

"It's all right miss." Naruto responded, then he remembered that he had to find somewhere to live. The lady saw that Naruto had a problem.

"Is something troubling you, young man?" She asked. Naruto thought for a minute then he nodded. "What is it? Maybe I can help dear."

"It's nothing," Naruto said. "It's just that, I have nowhere to sleep, so I'm looking for an apartment." The old lady thought for a minute.

"All right," She said. "I might have an answer to that. Come, follow me son." Then the lady took Naruto, who picked back up the groceries bags, to the back of her house. There was a nice porch with stairs. The lady went up the stairs and Naruto followed. Then she opened a door with a key. The lady gladly welcomed Naruto and showed her the room. It was a small apartment with a window, closet and bath.

"You see," She said. "I used to live with my son, but he moved out because of collage. This was his room and I don't use it anyways. It's not the best, but it's all I have to offer."

"No, don't worry." He said. "It's all right, I'm used to small places." The elderly women looked into Naruto's eyes.

"So, you're staying then?" She said looking at Naruto. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yep, this place can use some work, but rather than that it's ok." Naruto responded. "So, how much for it, ma'am?" The old lady thought for a moment.

"You know what?" She said. "You can stay here for as long as you want. Think of it as a reward for helping me." Naruto was confused.

"Really? I mean I'll gladly accept it, but why?" Naruto asked. The lady then turned to Naruto.

"It's because you remind me so much of my son. So kind and warm hearted. Always helping and with a big bright smile. I don't use it anyways, so I don't really care." Naruto was happy to hear that.

"So, I can stay here grandma?" Naruto asked. She nodded. "Alright! Thanks Grandma, you're the best, but is there something I can do to repay you?"

"There's only one thing." She said. "Just keep this place clean and make it feel like home. And also, what's your name son"

"My name is Uzumaki, Naruto ma'am." Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto," She said. "Welcome home." Then she waved goodbye and left. Leaving the door's key in the handle. Naruto walked up to the handle and took the key putting it in his pocket.

"Alright Kurama." Naruto said. "One down, one to go." When Naruto was about to close the door, he remembered that he bought himself new clothes. He put on his new orange t-shirt, a white jacket and jeans. He also bought himself some new shoes. Naruto kept his blue keychain around his neck. Then he walked out of his new home.

-Time Skip.

Naruto was walking through the streets when something caught his eye. A girl with long blond hair was standing next to a soda machine. Naruto walked up to her and noticed she was well dressed.

"Yo, Usagi-chan. What up?" Naruto said to the girl. The girl jumped and quickly turned around. She smiled when she found out it was Naruto.

"Oh, it's only you Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto then told her how he had managed to find an apartment.

"Well that's nice. Oh and that reminds me." Usagi pulled out a small object and handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked at it confused. "It's a cell phone, so we can talk to each other if we're far away." Usagi explained how the phone worked, but Naruto was still confused.

"So, you press this green button to call and the red button to hang up, right?" Naruto said. Usagi nodded.

"Ok, let me put my number." Usagi then typed her number on Naruto's phone. "There. Now if you need me, you can call me anytime, but not on school time or else I'll get in trouble." Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I think I got the hang of it." Naruto said putting the so called 'phone' away.

"Anyways, are you gonna join school?" Usagi asked.

"Maybe, I mean ill love too, but I don't have-"Naruto got cut off.

"Family here right?" Usagi finished for him. Naruto nodded. "Don't worry, I think you can still get in anyways. So are you gonna join or not?" Naruto thought for a minute.

"I don't know." He said.

"Come on, I'll be fun, and plus I can show you some new friends along the way. So what you say?" Usagi asked Naruto. Naruto was still thinking. "Oh come on, don't be a meanie." Usagi closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Naruto. Naruto just smiled.

"Aww. You look so cute Usagi-chan" Naruto said. Usagi opened her eyes and closed her mouth. She was shocked at what Naruto just said. Usagi's face turned red. "Alright, I'll give it a try, I mean it can't be that hard, right?" Naruto finally answered.

-The next day-

"That was hard." A blond kid said. It was lunch time in Naruto's new school. Naruto was walking and was looking for Usagi-chan and the others. Naruto spotted a blond girl waving at him.

"Naruto-kun! Over here!" She yelled, welcoming Naruto. Naruto noticed her and was walking towards Usagi now. Naruto noticed that Rei and Mei were there too.

"Huh? Is that Naruto?" Mei said.

"Yep." Anwered Rei. Both Rei and Mei knew that they had to keep Naruto away from Usagi-chan.

"Hey, what's up guys?" The blond kid said. "Today was hard, I had to say my last name and they didn't believe me. They thought that I was a weirdo cuz of my last name. I got to meet new friends too, and some are obsessed with my whiskers. They asked me if they could touch it and it was weird. So anyways-"Naruto got cut off.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Rei said grabbing Usagi's hand. "But we have to leave. Were umm.. Going to the bathroom. So wait for us here." Naruto nodded as he saw Usagi getting pulled away.

"Hey Rei, wait I don't have to go." Usagi said getting dragged to the restroom. Mei stood there with Naruto.

"I'm sorr- sorry, but I'll go keep an eye on them. So wait for us here." Mei said timidly. Naruto nodded.

"It's alright, I'll just wait for you guys here." Naruto said as Mei left. Naruto was now alone. Usagi, Mei, and Rei never came back. After the bell rang, Naruto headed towards his classes. After school Naruto got his things ready to head home. Naruto walked to the entrance waiting for Usagi and the group. Out of nowhere, Naruto noticed a guy in a nice school uniform. Naruto offered a fist and the stranger gladly bumped it.

"You're here to walk Usagi-chan home, right?" Naruto asked.

"Kinda." Mamoru said. Naruto looked at Mamoru "I'm hanging out with Usagi-chan today. Now that I think about it, you should come too. We're heading to this new place I found. They have the best food there, I bet you won't guess what it is."

"Ramen?" Naruto said.

"No"

"Sushi?"

"No"

"Umm….Burgers?"

"No"

"Steak?"

"Again, No"

"Alright I give. What is it?" Naruto said. Mamoru looked at him.

"I told you, you wouldn't guess it, but anyways…" Mamoru paused for a moment, then he continued. "It's, Tacos"

"Ta-tacos?" Naruto said. Mamoru nodded.

"It's a new Mexican place I found. It was weird at first, but when I tried it. It was so delicious!" Mamoru said. "So anyways. You in?" Naruto nodded.

"Yea, sure why not? I would like to try these so called tacos." Mamoru smiled. Naruto and Mamoru turned when they heard a noise. It was Usagi, Rei and Mei.

"Na-Naruto-kun and Mamoru-kun?" Usagi said. Naruto and Mamoru both waved and smiled.

"So, are we going or not?" Mamoru said. Then he turned to Naruto. "Naruto is joining us too, so it'll be fun." Mamoru said. Usagi nodded.

"Wait, Naruto's coming too?" Rei asked shocked. Mamoru nodded.

"Can we get a word with Naruto-kun?" Asked Mei. Usagi and Mamoru were confused. "Ill like to have a talk about his first day of school and Rei would too." Mamoru nodded.

"Alright, we'll wait for you guys, so hurry up." Mamoru said walking away with Usagi.

"It was alright, but can we go I'm starving." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, I don't know how to put this, but can you leave?" Mei said. Naruto was now confused.

"Wait, you want me to leave, but why?" Naruto asked.

"It's just that-" Mei got cut off.

"We don't like you." Rei said. Naruto was shocked when he heard this. "Naruto, we don't know you and we just don't want you near Usagi-chan." Naruto was still confused.

"But I-"Naruto got cut off. Rei raised her voice.

"Look Naruto, We just don't trust you. Sure you saved Usagi once or twice, but still we don't want you near her." Rei said. There was a long pause then Naruto looked them both in the eyes.

"I-I can't believe this." Naruto said. "Aren't you guys my friends?"

"Friends? We don't know you. As a matter of fact, I don't care about you." Naruto looked down. "We can't just trust you. You appear out of nowhere and you want us to be your friends? For all I know, you can be planning to get the Legendary Silver Crystal!" Rei then noticed what she had just said.

"The Legendary what crystal?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing, but please stay away from her." Rei finally said.

"But she's my friend." Naruto said.

"And if you are a friend, then please stay away." Rei said. Naruto just stood there, thinking for a while. "We just want to protect her, so please don't come near her or talk to her." Naruto kept looking down. Then he turned around and left walking away slowly. Rei and Mei looked at each other.

"Rei, you didn't have to go that far." Mei said.

"I had too, he wasn't going to stay away, so I just had too." Rei said. "Come on, let's go." The two girls walked to catch up with the group. Mamoru and Usagi noticed that Naruto was gone.

"Hey, what happened to Naruto-kun?" Usagi asked.

"He umm.. h- he had to leave." Mei said.

"Leave, but why?" Mamoru asked confused.

"He said, he had to do something. So he just left and told us to have a good time." Rei answered. Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other.

"Come on, let's go shall we." Rei said. The group started walking. Usagi was wondering why Naruto left without saying goodbye. Usagi was worried that something was wrong with Naruto. The group was now quiet without their knuckle head, blond, blue eyed friend.

**Sorry for taking so long, but anyways thanks for reading and i'm sorry for spelling errors. Never thought that i would get so many people to like my story. i was Hoping for 10 or 20 people to like it, but i never imagined more than 100. This is all thanks to you guys, so thank you. Anyways, hope you guys had fun in thanksgiving and Christmas is coming up so, Merry early Christmas from your bro. **

***Roblox2331 fist bumps his readers* Take care. **


	6. Chapter 4-Naruto, Part two

**Here you go. Part two. Like i said. Enjoy!**

**-Next date: 12/21/14 or th**e **the 20th if you guys want it sooner.**

* * *

><p>-Naruto<p>

Naruto was still thinking of what Rei told him.

"I don't care about you!" Was the only words that kept repeating in Naruto's head. Naruto was heading towards his new home. Naruto was still sad about Rei's words. Kurama finally said something.

"**Yo, kid are ya ok?" **The fox asked. Naruto just took a minute.

"Yea, I'm alright, but" Naruto answered. Then he looked up at the sky. "This isn't my world, so I better not get accustomed to it." Kurama felt how sad Naruto was.

"**Come on kid,"** Kurama said. "**After all your life of being scolded and hated. This finally gets you? Are you sure you're the Naruto I know?" **Naruto then stopped next to a stop light as he let the car pass by.

"Yea, but-"Naruto got cut off.

"**But? But what? You didn't forget the number one rule in your life did you?" **Kurama said. When the car passed, Naruto didn't move from the stop sign. Naruto smiled.

"Of course not Kurama," Naruto responded. "I never give up." Kurama smiled.

"**That's the Naruto I know, now go and catch up to you're friends." **Kurama finally said. Naruto nodded and ran back. He ran until he felt his friends Chakra.

"**Naruto," **Kurama thought to himself. "**You really don't care if they don't accept you. That's the Naruto I know" **Naruto then stopped when he reached a restaurant that read, 'Guadalupe Familia' in Spanish.

"Guadlope Fanilia?" Naruto said trying to read the sign.

-Inside the restaurant

"That was good, but too bad Naruto couldn't come." Mamoru said finishing his last taco. "He was so happy when I told him that we were gonna eat together. I wonder what happened?" Mamoru turned to Rei. "Did he tell you something?"

"What would I know about that brat?" Rei said.

"Rei, what's wrong?" Usagi asked turning her head towards Rei. "Did Naruto-kun do anything to you?" Rei took a sip of her soda and just pretended that she never heard anything. The table was hit by something and the plates jumped up. The three girls turned their attention to Mamoru.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that." Mamoru said. The three girls were confused. "He's been through a lot of pain and suffering."

"Pain?" Usagi said. Mamoru continued.

"He's just like me." Mamoru said.

"Oh please, that brat was probably was playing with you." Rei said. Mamoru snapped.

"He lost something precious to him!" Mamoru got up and screamed. The whole restaurant got quiet. Mamoru apologized. The girls just looked at him then Mamoru started remembering the talk with Naruto.

-Flash Back-

"Hey, Naruto." Mamoru said. "Do you know you parents?" Naruto took a sip of his soda leaning against a building wall.

"Yep." Naruto responded.

"Are they nice?" Mamoru asked. Naruto thought for a minute.

"You can say that, but I still think my mom would have beaten me to death for all the mistakes I made." Mamoru paused.

"What do you mean, 'would have'?" Mamoru asked.

"My parents died when I was born. They died protecting me." Naruto said. Mamoru was feeling guilty for asking him. Naruto continued "They were heroes and I still love them. Even though we didn't get to spend time together as a family, I knew they loved me. There were times when people called me horrible things, and I cried. I was always wondering why? Why do they call me names? Why can't I play with my friends? But I didn't care. So then I started to do foolish things so that people would remember my name because I had no one. I was alone, but then I found people who accepted me and I was happy. They pushed me to where I am now and they became my family. I would give up my life for them, even if we weren't related. That's how I felt. So sure I lost my parents, but a parent always loves their child. No matter what and I also made new friends." Naruto looked at Mamoru. Mamoru was going to ask how Naruto's parents died, but he just shed a tear and Naruto noticed.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Naruto asked. "I didn't mean to make you cry." Mamoru wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

"No, it's just that." Mamoru said. "When I was young, I lost my parents to a car accident and I was left alone. Just like you, but I also lost my memories." Naruto looked at Mamoru.

"Well, I'm sorry." Naruto said. "I didn't know that, Mamoru."

"It's alright," Mamoru said. "At least I had time with my parents, but you on the other hand." Naruto looked at Mamoru.

"Don't worry Mamoru." Naruto said. "I got through it thanks to my friends and you can say that I saw my parents, they love me." Naruto remembered meeting his mom and his dad. Mamoru then walked up to Naruto and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, I know my parents love me too." Mamoru said. Both of them just looked at each other and then smiled.

"You could be my brother, for all I know." Naruto told Mamoru. Mamoru just looked at Naruto

"Why?" Mamoru asked.

"It's because we both share the same pain," Naruto said. Naruto then got close to Mamoru. "and I know that you _like _Usagi-chan." Mamoru turned red and quickly jumped. Naruto just smiled and then he laughed.

"H-how do you know?" Mamoru asked still blushing. Naruto looked at Mamoru.

"I didn't, till now." Naruto grinned. "Nah, I figured it out when you told me that you couldn't protect her." Mamoru looked at Naruto.

"So, I spilled the beans." Mamoru said. Naruto nodded. Mamoru sighed.

"I know that you would give up your life for her." Naruto said. "And I would too, cuz she's my friend. I never go back on my word, so I'll protect her as long as I can." Mamoru smiled. Naruto continued. "So anyways, do you know who Sailor Moon is?" Naruto asked. Mamoru quickly jumped up.

"Ye- I mean N-NO- no, I err. I mean, I don't know who she is. Why?" Naruto looked at Mamoru suspicious. Naruto continued.

"Just that she's very famous in this world." Naruto said. Mamoru got confused.

"What do you mean this World?" Mamoru asked. Naruto quickly thought of a way out.

"D-did I say world? I-I meant city, yea city." Naruto answered. Mamoru just looked at Naruto.

"Yea, I guess she is famous." Mamoru finally said looking at Naruto suspicious. Naruto pretended to smile and rub his head.

"Damn," Naruto thought to himself. "I almost blew it." Naruto looked up at the sky. The sun was leaving.

"Well Naruto," Mamoru said. "It's getting late, so I'll be going now." Naruto nodded.

"Yea, I'll see ya tomorrow." Naruto said. Mamoru looked at Naruto. "Oh, I didn't tell you. I'm going to school tomorrow _and I also know that you will walk Usagi-chan home_." Naruto said with a grin. Mamoru turned red. Naruto was right.

"Y-Yea." Mamoru said. "I'll be going now. See ya then." Naruto held up a fist and Mamoru bumped it. Naruto smiled.

"I'll see ya tomorrow then." Naruto said.

-End Flash Back-

"- If you want to know then ask Naruto. If you guys are actually his friends, go ask him yourself." Mamoru said still standing then he headed to the counter and paid for his meal. Then he started walking to the door.

Mamoru-kun!" Usagi yelled. "Were are you going?"

"I'm leaving to go find out why Naruto didn't come." Mamoru said as he reached for the handle and opened the door. Mamoru walked out the restaurant. Usagi turned to her friends.

"Do you know anything about what Mamoru-kun was taling about?" Usagi asked. Both of her friends nodded 'no'. Usagi continued "I'm going to call Naruto-kun." Usagi pulled out her phone and called Naruto. "He's not answering."

"Maybe he has it off?" Mei said. Usagi tried calling Naruto, four or five times. Still no answer. "Let me try Usagi-chan."She pulled out her phone and dialed the number. "No answer."

"Pff, who cares about that brat. Good he actually listened to us." Rei said. Usagi looked at Rei.

"What do you mean Rei?" Usagi asked. Rei cursed in her mind. She blew it.

"Mei and I told that brat to get lost and never bother you again." Rei answered. Usagi's eyes got wide.

"You did what!" Usagi said raising her voice.

"I told him that no one cares about him, for all I know is that he could be working for the evil kingdom and that maybe he's after the Legendary Silver Crystal." Rei finished. Usagi got up.

"Yo- You're wrong." Usagi murmured. Rei and Mei looked at Usagi. Usagi continued." I care about him. He saved my life twice after all and you guys think that Naruto-Kun is a threat? I don't think Naruto-kun would be after the crystal either."Rei got up and faced Usagi.

"Don't tell me that you think he's an actual friend!?" Rei yelled. Usagi got mad and didn't answer.

The three girls got up and went to go pay for their meal, when out of a sudden, the person told them that they already paid it.

"What do you mean, we already paid for it?" Usagi asked.

"Yea, like I said, a blond kid with birth marks on his cheeks paid for the meal for all three of you." Said the man. "He left right after that young man, which was with you guys, hit the table." Usagi looked confused and then she nodded. Usagi turned around and left without saying goodbye.

"So, he came here and paid for our meals." Usagi thought in her mind. "You're so kind Naruto-kun. After what Rei told you, you didn't care and you paid for her meal as well. I hope you come to school Naruto-kun, after all you promised me that you wouldn't miss a day." Usagi then looked at the sky, it was getting dark so she hurried home.

-Leaving The restaurant.

-Naruto

"**Look I'm sorry kid."** Kurama said as he heard the same thing Naruto heard, twice. "**It's my fault for letting you go inside the restaurant, even if it was a dumb idea."** Naruto then started walking home. He then took a shortcut through the park. Naruto noticed how happy the children were playing with each other. Naruto then remembered his friends: Sakura, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and finally Sasuke.

"I really don't belong in this world." Naruto thought to himself. Then he put his hands in his pocket and walked home. "I really can't be friends with these people. No I shouldn't. If I do become their friends, what if I have to leave? What if I manage to go back? What if I have to leave Usagi? I can't be their friend, it's for the best." The sudden though of Usagi crying came to Naruto's mind if he actually left. It was getting dark, so Naruto hurried to get back to his so called 'home.' Out in the shadows a dark man was standing.

"So, that Rei girl knows about the Crystal, eh?" The dark man thought in his head. "And this boy is broken. You're gonna pay for getting in my way the last time." The man just looked at Naruto. "My blade will taste your blood, and you will taste defeat." The dark man left in an evil laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Ill try to upload the new chapter soon(Date above...All the way up :-]) <strong>

**Anyways take care. **

***Holds up fist* See ya. *Fist bump readers***

**P.S. - I finally found the brake page thing...yea...**

**Anyways take care, and happy holidays. **

**P.S.S.-*Roblox2331 is pumped for Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4* So happy *cries* **


	7. Chapter 5-Gukki, The Demon

**Ok, sorry for being late. Heres the new chapter. Enjoy.**

-Next Day-

*beep* *beep *beep* *beep* Usagi reached for the alarm clock and stopped it. She got up and ready to go to school and go find out if Naruto was alright. She skipped breakfast and ran out the door. She kept running until she reached the school entrance. Usagi managed to get there early and was looking around for Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Where are you?" She asked herself trying to find Naruto. She noticed a blond from the distance. He was dressed in the schools uniform. It was Naruto. Usagi was happy that Naruto did come to school. Usagi stayed standing at the entrance. While Naruto was getting closer, Usagi noticed that Naruto was looking down. Naruto seemed depressed. When Naruto finally reached the entrance he turned to Usagi and walked towards her. When Naruto was in front of Usagi, he looked down.

"Naruto-kun!" Usagi yelled as she hugged him. Naruto just stood still. Usagi felt how tense Naruto was. "Naruto-kun, are you alright? Look I'm sorry about yester-"Usagi got cut off.

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but…" Naruto stepped back, which made Usagi release Naruto. Then Naruto walked away from Usagi. "I can't be your friend." Usagi just stood there frozen. Usagi's eyes became watery and she started to feel hopeless. Usagi was about to cry when she heard Naruto's words. Usagi turned around to see if Naruto would turn around and apologize. "Naruto-kun…" Usagi put her right hand in her chest. "Whats this?" Usagi said. "It hurts." A tear ran down Usagi's cheek. "Naruto-kun, my heart hurts. Please Naruto-kun, don't leave me." Usagi said as Naruto disappeared among the crowd of people.

-Naruto-

"**Hey brat.**" Kurama said. "**Are you really gonna leave her like that?" ** The fox said. Naruto didn't answer. "**Hey I'm talking to ya. Are you really gonna leave her like that? I mean she is being targeted by evil people, you know?"** Naruto just ignored the fox as he looked out the window paying no attention to the teacher. Naruto though about how he could return back to his world. Naruto already tried using the Flying Raijin, but it failed. Somehow, he can still use it in this world.

"Ahhh! Help Me!" Out of nowhere a scream was heard. Naruto snapped out of his world and was looking around.

"Look!" a kid said pointing out the window. Naruto focused his attention towards the way the kid was pointing.

"**Hey kid, isn't that Rei?"** The fox asked. Naruto looked closely and saw that it was her. Then he noticed that the person who was taking her was the same Ninja he fought. Naruto quickly jumped out of his seat and ran as fast as he could out the school's doors. To his surprise, when Naruto reached the exit doors, Usagi and Mei were already there.

"Hahahaha!" The Ninja said as the whole school got quiet. "Tell me where Sailor Moon is, or this girl dies. Or rather than that." The Ninja said as he slowly started to make Rei float. "I can take all of your lives." The Ninja said to the whole school .Rei couldn't move and after trying to fight the force making her float, she passed out. Rei was now being lifted higher than the school building. Naruto figured out that the Ninja can make things float when he raises his arm.

"So, Sailor Moon. Do you want to let this innocent girl to die?" The Ninja said.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled. "IF YOU DO SOMETHING TO HER, YOU'LL PAY!" Mei and Usagi turned their heads to find Naruto standing beside them. The Ninja quickly turned to Naruto.

"It's you again, brat." The Ninja said. "The last time we meet I didn't tell you my name did I?" Naruto looked at him. He continued. "I am Gukki, the underworlds most feared demon."

"Take me and leave her alone." Naruto said. Gukki just smiled.

"So, you don't want to see her die? Even if she told you that she didn't care about you. Even if she made you sad? " Gukki said. Naruto started remembering about yesterday. He then clenched his fists and looked at Gukki in the eyes.

"I don't want her to die, No **IM** not gonna let her die." Naruto paused. "Because she is my FRIEND!" Gukki just looked at Naruto.

"Very well then," Gukki said as he swung his arm down quickly. Rei, who was floating above the school, was heading towards the ground after Gukki swung his arm.

"REI!" Usagi yelled as she saw her friend hit the ground. Rei was heading towards the floor at top speed. The whole school was looking how Rei was going to hit the ground. Some of the girls screamed and some were quiet. There was smoke were Rei's body fell. Usagi couldn't tell if she was alive or not due to the smoke. Usagi's eyes got watery as she thought if Rei was gone.

"HAHAHHA!" Gukki laughed. "So, you were saying Naru-" Gukki stopped himself when he saw that Naruto was gone from the group. When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing holding Rei in a bridal form. Then he quickly turned to Gukki.

"I told you that I wasn't gonna let her die, but now you will pay." Naruto said. Usagi and Mei where relived and shocked when they saw Naruto holding Rei in his arms.

"That same speed," Usagi said in her head. "Could Naruto be…" Gukki got mad and he quickly started to throw shurikanes at Naruto. Naruto could only dodge his attacks sense he was holding Rei. Naruto quickly ran away as the shurikanes hit the school's walls.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN" Naruto yelled as Gukki was throwing his shurikanes. The shurikanes broke windows and got stuck on the walls. Some managed to get inside some classrooms. Gukki then found out that he ran out of shurikanes. Naruto took that chance and handed Rei to Usagi.

"Take her somewhere safe, I'll keep this guy busy." Naruto said as he got back up. "Now, the real fight starts here Gukki. I won't forgive you for what you've done. I will defeat you here." Gukki just smiled and took the same sword from the other fight. Usagi turned her head to look at Naruto.

"Don't die Naruto-kun." Usagi thought in her head.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, I don't plan on dying. I still need to get some tacos with you guys." Naruto told Usagi. Usagi just nodded and took Rei away with Mei following her.

"I have killed so many people with this sword." Gukki said as he prepared himself to fight Naruto. "And I have no problem killing one more." Naruto just smiled and took out a kunai that he had hidden just in case.

"I don't plan on dying." Naruto said. Gukki just stood there.

"Your destiny is to die right now!" Gukki said as he charged at Naruto. Gukki swung his sword at Naruto. Naruto easily blocked it and kicked Gukki in the leg. Gukki managed to dodge it and then he jumped away. Gukki charged at Naruto again and again only to be blocked by him every time.

"You're so annoying Naruto, Why don't you just DIE!" Suddenly the wind became stronger and a dark aura was clearly visible in Gukki. "This is the power of a demon Naruto. Not that you would understand. With this power I'll take you down and this city with it. Then I'll finally find Sailor Moon." Gukki was getting even more powerful. Naruto felt that a huge amount of dark chakra was forming inside of Gukki. Gukki's blade then started to glow. It glowed a dark purple-ish color and it also had an aura. Gukki charged at Naruto and Naruto was barely able to block his attack.

"So fast." Naruto thought to himself. Then he quickly jumped away from Gukki. "His sword, It's not just a sword. It also has a mind of its own."

"**So, you felt that too?**" The fox said "**I also felt that. It's just like Kisame's Samehada. It wants blood. It wants to kill. Be careful Naruto, this guy isn't fooling around." **

"DON'T JUST PLAY AROUND KID!" Gukki yelled as he quickly swung his sword down only to send a huge amount of Chakra towards Naruto. Naruto didn't see it coming and he got hit.

"Damn it." Naruto said as he fell down. "He can throw it just like Sasuke's Inferno Style. Got to be careful. He can break the school for all I know." Naruto quickly got up and Gukki was already behind him. Gukki managed to scratch Naruto's back. Gukki noticed Naruto's blood staining his shirt. Naruto jumped away.

"My sword seems to like the taste of your blood." Gukki said then he charged at Naruto again and landed another hit on Naruto. This time, on his chest.

"What the?" Naruto said as he jumped away, again. "Is it me, or did his blade get sharper." Naruto said as he felt his cut was deeper.

"**Naruto, it's worse than I thought."** Kurama said. "**When that blade hit you the first time, it just scratched you, but the second time he hit you. He barely touched you**. **Yet it caused more damage. Could it be that-"Naruto** already figured out the answer.

"When his blade tastes blood, it gets sharper. Right Kurama?" Naruto said, finishing Kurama's sentence.

"**Yea, be careful Naruto." ** Kurama said. Naruto nodded. Naruto stood there for a couple of seconds. Gukki just looked at him and he got madder.

"SO YOU THINK IM PLAYING?!" Gukki yelled as he started to focus all of his dark aura towards the blade which made it even more powerful. "JUST DIE!" Gukki yelled as he swung his blade down and he shot his special attack towards Naruto. The giant slash was heading towards Naruto at top speed and it was making a huge mark on the floor as it got closer. Naruto took the hit, defending the school. Naruto got shot back due to the attack. Naruto hit the wall and coughed out blood. Naruto hit the ground landing face first into the ground.

" *Cough* Is that all *Cough* you got, Gukki? I barely felt that." Naruto said through coughs. Naruto was trying to get back up. Gukki got pissed off and ran at top speed that Naruto barely noticed hm. Gukki kicked Naruto, which made him hit the wall again. Gukki then grabbed Naruto by his neck. Naruto looked at Gukki in the eyes.

"You see, my power is greater than yours. I told you that your destiny was to die. Now die!" Gukki said choking out Naruto. Gukki then felt a greater power building up in Naruto's body. It was evil, just like his. Naruto managed to punch Gukki in the stomach and sent him flying. Gukki quickly recover from the hit and landed on his feet.

"What?!" Gukki looked at Naruto. "This power. Where did you get it?" Gukki then noticed that Naruto's eyes were red and demon like. His birth marks got darker.

"Don't talk to me about that destiny crap. I make my own path, because that's my ninja way!" Naruto said.

Gukki then charged at Naruto. Naruto blocked Gukki's attack and kicked him in the ribs. Gukki ignored the pain and continued swinging his blade at Naruto. Naruto blocked every hit and he countered it. Naruto then landed a punch on Gukki's face, sending him flying. Gukki recuperated in midair. Gukki then charged all of his evil power towards his blade.

"This is it Naruto!" Gukki yelled as he charged his special attack. "NOW, YOU WLL DIE!" Gukki swung his blade down. The slash was bigger than ever. Naruto's eyes became blue again and then he closed his eyes. It took five seconds for the slash to finally reach Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes and punched the air. Suddenly when the slash got close to Naruto it got hit by something and it disappeared. Gukki's attack was countered and Gukki just looked in shock. Gukki noticed how Naruto got even more powerful.

"What!?" Gukki yelled. Naruto suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Gukki. Naruto tried to punch Gukki, but Gukki stepped back and Naruto missed by an inch. Gukki took the opportunity to swing at Naruto. Here Gukki had the chance. While Naruto was still in his swing motion, Gukki took his blade with his two hands. His mind was set to kill. His blade wanted to taste blood, Naruto's blood.

"ITS OVER!" Gukki said as he slashed down. Gukki looked at Naruto's face. He wanted to see Naruto scared face. The face of a person who was going to die at this moment. Gukki looked at Naruto's face to only find out that Naruto wasn't scared to die. Naruto just grinned. Suddenly Gukki felt a strong force coming right towards him. It was coming from where Naruto punched, but missed.

"WHAT!?" Gukki screamed as it seems that he got hit by air. The air was too much and it shot him flying towards the wall. When he hit the wall, his body made a huge crater on it. Naruto then looked at Gukki hit the ground defeated.

"But, h-how?" Gukki looked up to see Naruto. He saw that his eyes were toad like.

"I told you that you where gonna pay." Naruto said as Gukki was defeated. "And I told you that I don't plan on dying."

Gukki got mad and with his left over strength, he took his blade, and was going to stab Naruto in the heart. Gukki was about to hit Naruto when a tag surrounded with flames got him first.

"Be exorcised you demon!" A girl screamed. Gukki just screamed in pain as he disappeared. When Naruto turned around it was the Sailor Guardians. Luckily he took Sage Mode off and his blue eyes came back.

"About time." Naruto said smiling at the Sailor Guardians.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed it and thx for reading. Ill keep uploading if you guys want me to. Anyways, hope you guys have a nice Christmas. **

***Roblox2331 fist bumps his readers* See ya. **


End file.
